Eris
Eris is the princess of the Eagle Tribe and Laval's closest friend. History In her youth, Eris was friends with Laval, Cragger, Gorzan, Rhogon, Worriz and Skinnet. However, after Cragger's attempt to steal Chi, she helped Laval in the fight against the Crocodile Tribe. When Cragger tried to steal to the Golden Chi Orb after Laval won it, he attempted to hurt Eris which led Laval to the Falling Jungle. Eris and Gorzan later helped Laval stop Cragger and Cragger fled. When Eris went to The Lion Chi Temple to see Laval's age of becoming ceremony, she was captured by the Crocodiles, Wolves and Ravens. She was freed after Laval used the Chi to defeat Cragger and they spoke. Eris later flew her Eagle Interceptor to stop the Ravens from attacking Furty, G'Loona, Wonald and Skinnet. Eris also helped Laval when he stole the Crocodiles' Chi and regretted it. However, Cragger tried to force them down using it and Laval ended up throwing it in the Gorge of Eternal Deph and a battle against the Crocs. After winning, Eris asked Laval what he did with the Crocs' Chi and what he was looking at. They then sat on the hilltop where Gorzan and G'Loona replanted the flower. Later, Eris and Laval took Lagravis' Royal Fighter on a road trip without his permission and Eris' bad directions and Laval's inexperience at driving it resulted in it crashing off Spiral Mountain. They went to the Beaver Tribe to get it fixed and discovered Cragger and Crooler were having the Beavers build a dam and a canal to divert all the Chi water to the Croc Swamp Hideout. Eris defeated Crooler and broke the dam, then saved Laval. However, Lagravis found out when the Beavers added wings to his wrecked Royal Fighter. Eris later discovered the Ravens stealing Laval's Speedorz which later turned out to be a ploy to steal the Golden Chi Orb. They then got it back from Cragger. Eris later took part in the race, but lost and Worriz ended up getting it. Eris also showed Laval around the Eagle Spire when the Wolves attacked in belief that the Eagles stole their Mother Tooth when in reality, the Ravens stole it for the Crocs to get the Wolves to attack the spire. After retrieving it from Ripnik, he helped return it to the Wolves without telling them the truth. The Eagles later noticed the Hundred Year Moon Night and warned the Lions that once it was full, the Wolves would go berserk. While many Eagle Tribe members can be a bit "airheaded," Eris is always extremely focused and quick-witted, which is probably why she spends more time with the earth-bound creatures (like Laval) than those who live in the clouds. She loves adventures and puzzles, and can spin a yarn like no other creature. She is also an extremely strategic fighter. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with smarts. You have to fight Eris with both your body AND your mind because she always has a trick or two up her wings. She's never mean-spirited... unless provoked. Typically, she's the first to lend a hand, and the last to leave a friend in need. You can always count on Eris. Just don’t let her corner you and tell you jokes – a lot of them aren't as funny as she thinks they are. Category:Eagle Tribe Category:Article stubs Category:List of Articles Category:Characters